As is generally understood, diseases related to heart and blood vessels are referred to as cardiovascular diseases. Cardiovascular diseases have emerged as a serious health concern across the globe. Various devices are known for monitoring activities of heart of an individual using which the cardiovascular diseases can be detected. The activity of the heart of an individual is generally monitored based on electrical signals, referred to as Electrocardiogram (ECG) signals, which are obtained by attaching an ECG detector to a body of the individual An ECG signal includes a “QRS complex” which may be identified and analyzed to determine the cardiovascular diseases.